Careful Curiosity
by Bork and Beans
Summary: After Griffin is betrayed by David he doesn't feel like getting to know anyone anymore, but then Magi shows up and brings all kinds of hell along with her and forces him to help. She's fun and independent, and soon Griffin seems to care, but as everyone knows, life is hardly fair.
1. Paladin Hunter

**AN: Hey peoples, I've been really wanting to get this idea out of my head, so here it is. My new Jumper story, if you like it don't be shy and leave me a review so I know its not totally crap and I should keep going. please excuse my grammar mistake and misspellings for I had no time to proofread before going to work.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Paladin Hunter**

He walked briskly through the streets, almost as if he was happy for some unknown reason. Perhaps it was because he had finally escaped the tower of doom that his so called partner had abandoned him in. Or it was because he was back to his old job, and a few guys with briefcases and trench coats had started following him about two blocks ago. It had been a while since he let off some steam, frankly some of the paladins had been wondering where there unwanted friend had gone, needless to say they had hoped he was dead. But no, Griffin was someone who was not easy to kill, regardless of whether or not someone betrayed him and left him for dead.

After David had so rudely abandoned him Griffin had been stuck in that blasted tower until someone had finally gotten him down, well, he'd been unconscious when they'd done it. All he remembered was waking up and not feeling electricity coursing through his veins, someone had gotten him out, but the simple question was who. Not that he really cared at all, probably some boring human, or someone else that didn't know what he was.

Glancing behind him again Griffin almost smiled when he saw that they were still following him, stretching his fingers and balling his hands into fists he was anxious to smash some faces in. But what happened next was something he'd never expected to happen.

Another jumper popped up right in front of them, he looked frantic with worry and there was a strong emotion of fear stretched across his face as his eyes focused on Griffin and the paladins.

"I've found her," he said taking a few steps towards the paladins.

Griffin shot out his hand to stop him and gave him a dark face, what was this idiot doing? Walking up to a paladin so easily, and without worry, perhaps Griffin should just let him get killed, it would be one less imbecile jumper in the world.

"Please you have to help me kill her, she too fast for me," he said still looking at them. "You'll help too, won't you?" He asked looking at Griffin.

"Get out of here before they kill you," Griffin whispered lowly to the jumper.

The other man looked at him with an odd sort of expression, something that said he was very, very confused at what Griffin had said. He opened his mouth to speak before Griffin heard something behind him drop as the paladins opened their briefcases, so he simply jumped away behind them. But they didn't turn around when he disappeared, which made him slightly angry, did he have to shout at them to tell them that he had jumped right behind their backs?

"Any second now," the other jumper laughed nervously.

"Are you sure it was her Jonathan?" One of the paladins asked the jumper.

Griffin grit his teeth and jumped to a nearby roof so he could stare down at them from above, also to plan a sneak attack since they were so preoccupied with something else. For now he could watch to see what would happen, since he was more curious than anything else, paladins talking to a jumper without trying to kill him. Because something was bugging him though, they had called him Jonathan, why did they know his name?

Jonathan was in a fit of worries, he'd met her, the one that they had been trying to kill for a long time now, and she was everything that they had said she would be, but he had been expecting her to be slower. The way she jumped everywhere all at once, he couldn't keep track of her at all, he couldn't describe it either, it was something that had to be seen.

There was another annoying thing about her that had not been mentioned by anyone, because everyone she fought had been killed so no one had been able to say it. When she fought she had music playing, almost as just a way of saying screw you, because if he couldn't see where she was jumping he could at least hear the music that came from her. Which would make him jerk back and forth trying to catch a sight of her before she would jump right in front of him and throw him across the room.

But that was who she was, Magdalene Quartz, a jumper who knew everyone's name and who's side they were on, and if they weren't on her side, she would kill them. The paladins had been searching for her for years, and yet anyone who saw her was dead the next morning.

Maybe he'd been a bit presumptuous to think that he could handle her, because he had been trained, but not enough for someone like her.

What scared him the most was that he had been tracking her, following her like a fox, but when finally he had her and stated it out she laughed at him and said something that sent a chill down his spine.

_And I've been waiting for you._

She'd been waiting for him? That meant that she knew he was following her, that she could have jumped him at any time, and yet she'd waited for him to find her.

"Jonathan?" The paladins behind him sounded disappointed and said his name with a sigh.

Jonathan turned around to look at them with anger in his eyes, she would follow him here, he was sure of it, but why was she taking so long to show up? Suddenly he stiffened, which made the two paladins wonder what had happened, that perhaps he had realized that Magdalene had been playing with him, but it was something else entirely.

In the distance behind them there was a girl, with every moment that passed she got closer to them, until suddenly there was a blare of music and sound and a strong blast of force that made the three of them travel many feet before coming to a skidding stop on the ground.

"She's here," Jonathan said with a new look of determination on his face. Now that he was with some paladins there was no way that she could beat them, right?

Griffin watched the whole thing with an air of amusement, this jumper was something else and it put the paladins to shame, he'd done something similar when he'd been fighting Roland, but this. It was like she'd gathered the force of a tornado and thrown it at them for the three of them to travel so far, and as quickly as she had appeared she was gone again. This was why Jonathan had been so scared looking? Because of one jumper who knew what they were doing? What a wimp.

Suddenly hearing the soft sound of a jump behind him Griffin turned around to see a girl staring at him with a curious stare. She was slender, wearing a pullover jacket that seemed to have speakers embedded in the hood that she had pulled up over her hair. Her eyes were a light grey color that clashed with the color of her light brown hair and white skin; he imagined that she would burn easily under the harsh sun.

"Griffin right?" She asked him. Her voice was soft and yet stern, but Griffin was nowhere near ready to trust anyone again so he stood up defiantly and looked down at her.

She was shorter than him, came up to about his nose, so it was easy to try and intimidate her.

"Relax my man," she said with a laugh. "I know you like to hunt the paladins, I mean; everyone knows that you're very good at killing them. And I don't want to have all the fun, so, care to join me?" She asked with a polite grin.

"Fuck you," he growled darkly. This bitch thought she was so good just because she could jump rather quickly and throw people across the street, but no, he wouldn't let her act all high and mighty around him.

"Well fuck you too, and see you around," she responded with a smirk on her face. She then turned on her music again before jumping away from him and back in front of the three men on the ground.

Griffin had the urge to jump away and let her die, since he didn't think that she would be able to kill them all, but something told him to stay, what if she failed and the paladins got away? If he was here he could kill them and maybe even save the stuck up girl, not that he wanted anything to do with her. But it would just be a side effect of killing the paladins.

Magi smiled at them when they saw her standing right there, and they smiled back as well, tightening their grip on the weapons that paladins oh so loved as their own children. She had tried to be nice to the one called Griffin, but perhaps their ego's had clashed, Magi thought highly of her jumping ability and knew that the man was also pretty good at what he did. So of course he would refuse, but it had been worth a shot, it was always good to have another jumper on her side.

All at once they came at her, Jonathan jumped as quickly as he could and swung his fist at her before she simply dodged him and jumped at the wall. Pushing off of it with her legs to gain momentum she disappeared right in front of him before appearing behind one of the paladins and kicking him in the back of the head. He hit the pavement like a rock and lay lifeless, making the other two in the alleyway look at her angrily, but she simply smiled at them.

"Show me what you got," she said turning her music up louder.

In a flurry of movement Jonathan jumped to a few places before popping up right behind her while the other paladin shot his weapon out at her. She jumped away from them so quickly that Jonathan had to jump away as well unless he wanted to get shot by his own comrade. The paladin turned just as she tried to hit him, making her growl darkly before dodging her and jumping away again, but Jonathan was waiting for her and followed to the roof she jumped to.

Making a swing at her again she dodged the first hit before he swung at her again and missed, but he had been aiming to take out her legs and did so with a kick aimed at her knees. Magi did her best to dodge but only succeeded in jumping away after he had already knocked her down; she landed on her butt a few rooftops away.

"Need some help? I'll do it if you say please," Griffin asked appearing beside her with a sneer.

"Oh please," she started. "You don't even know who I am," she sneered right back at him before getting up and huffing darkly. "Tootles," she laughed before disappearing and reappearing right in front of Jonathan who looked pleased with himself.

He jumped away from her quickly, but it wasn't fast enough because when he stopped she was right in front of him, frowning he jumped away again, this time he was right next to the paladin. Hoping that she would jump right into a trap he was pleasantly surprised when she jumped a few feet away from him throwing a baseball bat at him before jumping again.

When Jonathan ducked to get away from the baseball bat she was ready to hit him in the face, getting him in the cheek he jumped away from her next to the other paladin. Magi walked over to the baseball bat and picked it up slowly, running her fingers across the metal surface of it she looked at them with a smirk. Jonathan shivered visibly before getting angry at himself for doing so, the song she had been jamming out to faded out abruptly before another one came on, it had more of a cheery beat with some playful guitar in the background.

"Love this song," she said before charging at them.

Jonathan charged right at her as well, this was where he would be praised for killing Magdalene; he wouldn't end up like all his other friends who never came back after facing off with her.

The next thing he knew Jonathan felt an aching pain in his head and a solid thudding sound as something connected with his forehead. It made him crash into the ground and his vision get blurry before he realized that he must've gotten hit with the bat, but why hadn't he seen her? The paladin next to him went down in a few moments; a resounding crack went through the air before the paladin fell right next to Jonathan. A little bit of blood started to move towards Jonathan from the man, which made him jerk back and moan slightly in pain, it was obvious the man was dead.

Magi jumped in front of Jonathan with a bored expression on her face, her music blared through the dead dimming light of the sun setting. She held the metal bat on her shoulder, which now had a bit of blood on it and a few dents from hitting things that she shouldn't have with it, things like people.

"Wait, please, I'm one of you," Jonathan begged trying his best to jump away. His head hurt too much to focus on anything particular and he only succeeded in backing against the wall. "I'm a jumper, you can't kill me," he said trying to get through to her.

"Oh, I beg to differ," she snarled swinging the bat at him again.

Watching his limp body slump towards the ground Magi growled and grabbed his body venomously, jumping him into a cave before jumping back into the alleyway quickly. When she got back Griffin was looking at one of the paladins quizzically before he turned his attention to her with a bored sort of expression.

"Didn't want to intervene, but why kill him?" He asked referring to the jumper who had begged her not to kill him.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" She questioned ignoring his own.

"I don't need help hunting for paladins," Griffin spat out at her. For a moment Griffin was surprised by her shocked face before she blew chuckled at him lightly and went towards the paladins bodies. "Was something funny?" He growled feeling more pissed off than usual.

"Hunting for paladins is so easy, usually they just come to you," she muttered leaning over to pick up the body. "No, my prey is more fun to hunt," she said before jumping away for two seconds and she was back again. She turned her music down until he could only softly hear it as it echoed around the alley.

Griffin had to admit that he was impressed by how quickly she jumped, it was like he'd only closed his eyes for a second and she was back again, it was no wonder they hadn't stood a chance against her. The only way he knew that she had left was because her music had left with her and then returned when she had.

When she had charged at Jonathan he saw that the jumper didn't even have enough time to react before she swung the bat at his head and went down like a ton of bricks. She jumped everywhere so quickly that even Griffin couldn't follow her with his eyes, it was exactly as Jonathan had said, she's too fast.

"How did you know my name?" He asked her remembering that he still did not know hers.

"I know almost everyone," she laughed reaching for the other paladin before Griffin stepped in her way and glowered at her.

"Stop dicking around with me," he growled forcefully.

The girl stopped short and looked at him defiantly, standing as tall as she could the girl made a quick smile before frowning at him. Her eyes turned cold and icy towards him before she pulled off her hood and let her hair billow out around her.

"I hunt jumpers, paladins are just an extra surprise when the jumpers get scared," she explained saying the last word in a fake fearful voice.

"Why hunt jumpers?" Griffin pushed further when she stopped.

"You better catch with the war buddy," she said pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "Not all jumpers are running away from paladins, some of them are fighting with them," she said glaring at the place where Jonathan had been a few moments before.

"Paladins wouldn't want to work with jumpers," he sneered at her icily. The girl had to be deluded if she thought that jumpers had started to work right alongside paladins.

"Shouldn't," she said correcting him. "But they do, because the dumb jumpers like Jonathan, will betray the smarter jumpers like you, Marcus, Gillian, and I," she muttered staring up at him. "Or have you forgotten what David did to you?" She questioned making Griffin stop cold and turn her eyes on her in a deathly glare, which made her smile at him. "If he had been working for the paladins you would be dead," she murmured.

Suddenly enraged Griffin jumped towards the girl and pinned her to the wall threateningly.

"How the fuck do you know about that?" He growled slamming her against the wall again. She didn't jump away from him, merely smiled and looked at him kindly, as if she felt bad for him.

"I have my ways," she said before looking at the arms that held her tiredly.

Pulling himself away from her Griffin cursed loudly before turning back to her angrily, but he had nothing to say. The topic of David was still touchy, so touchy in fact that whenever he heard the guys name he had the sudden urge to smash someone's face in with an ax.

"Your hideout got destroyed, but I saved a bunch of papers if you want them," she said sliding down the wall.

Griffin jerked towards her suddenly interested in what she was saying; she'd saved some of his research?

"Oh," she stopped herself. "And I stole your game system," she added before jumping away from him. It was only a second before she was back again and looking at him with a bit of a bred expression. "Come here if you want it or, whatever," she said pushing a picture into his hands before vanishing again.

Looking down at the picture in his hands Griffin almost laughed when he saw that it was a postcard that said _Happy Trails_, before he noticed that there was a picture taped over top of the postcard. It looked like some old ruins, or a deserted town or something, the writing on the bottom on the picture read.

_Craco, Italy. _

He probably wouldn't go there.

* * *

**AN: First chapter roughness, it'll get better I promise.**

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you thought.**


	2. Craig the Clown

**AN: Maybe you liked the first chapter, maybe you didn't, regardless of all that you're back. Welcome back!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Craig the Clown**

It was only a couple days before Griffin popped up in Craco, glancing around the area he growled heavily when there was not a single person in sight. The place was abandoned and looked like it had been for a very long time, hundreds of years perhaps, maybe even a thousand.

Griffin lasted a whole two days without a hideout of his own and most importantly without his game system. He'd jumped back to his hideout to see if there was anything left at all, but the place had been cleaned and was now empty and closed off from anything else that might want it. There were even a few paladins hanging around, watching to see if he came back, not that he was stupid enough to alert them of his presence.

It made him angry, fuming, he was so pissed off he must have jumped to at least ten places before reaching into his pocket and crumpling up the picture the girl had given him in a fit of terrible rage. He threw it on the ground and stepped on it for good measure before jumping away cursing and promising that he would never go to Craco, Italy. But the next day he was picking up that postcard and cursing about how much of a bastard David was, how he would kill him the next time he saw him and how grumpy he was about actually going to this place.

Now that he was actually here he could tell that it was a waste of time it was, though he had to admit that the abandoned old city looked pretty cool.

"Hey!" A voice called out to him before someone popped up right next to him.

Griffin jumped away defensively, dropping the postcard on the ground in his flurry of movement the man watched as it fell to the ground. Only when it finally came to a rest on the cracked rock did he look back up at Griffin, he gave him a weird sort of glare before jumping a few feet away from him, then onto the roof of a decaying building before he was gone.

Within the next few moments the girl from the night before popped up right in front of him, a small sort of surprised look crossed her features before she was smiling at him happily.

"Griffin my man, did you come to join the fight?" She asked taking a step towards him and grinning snidely.

"I want my stuff back," he spat out before glancing around the place again.

"Of course you do, I mean Gears of War, Call of Duty, Halo, who wouldn't want that back?" She laughed when he started to frown deeply at her. "This place is cool isn't it? I love these kinds of places, that's where my hideout is, in another abandoned place like this. Jump with me," she said before disappearing with a smile on her face.

With a deep frown etched into his face he went through her jump scar quickly. There were three places that she jumped to before finally stopping where she had been planning on going the whole time. The first one was a meadow with golden strands of wheat stretching out in front of him; there was the crunch of the wheat just beneath his shoes before he ran through the next scar. The second one was a sandy cove overhung by a bunch of rock, his shoes sunk in the sand once before he was gone again. For the third one he simply fell through the air and into the next jump scar before landing in a bunch of old blankets.

He jumped to his feet quickly looking around the area to see that the girl was sitting on some old boxes and smirking at him. It was strange, jumping through someone else's jump scar and into a place that was as serene as the two he had just seen, the last time he had been through another jumpers scar he'd been with David. But this was different, he'd been all over the world hunting paladins and finding the perfect places for a trap and yet he'd never been to those places before.

"Where's my stuff?" He snarled shrugging off the feeling as if it were a disease.

"Jeez, grumpy Greg, let's go get all your junk then," she said with a pout on her face. Griffin growled when she turned around with a playful grin on her lips, he just wanted to get his games back so he could crawl into a whole and disappear for a month or so. He could cool off before going back into the world of hunting paladins and whatnot.

As they started walking Griffin saw that he had landed in an old abandoned Fun House, on the outside there was an eerie picture of a clown that took up half the side of the building. Wear and tear had taken away one of his eyes and eaten away at a bit of his face earning a sour suspicious look from Griffin.

"We call him Craig," the girl said without turning around.

Craig the clown, Griffin frowned before looking away from it and around the rest of the area, there were a bunch of beaten down food stalls that seemed to be themed old western or something of the like. To the right side of him there was half a roller coaster with a faded blue sign that read Gold Mountain in nasty yellow lettering. Behind the Fun House there was a ride called something Well; Griffin couldn't really read the other word because half the sign was covered in graffiti. But it appeared to be one of those rides that you took all the way to the top before it dropped you; Griffin had never seen the point for an amusement park since he was a jumper. What could be as thrilling as freefalling a hundred feet before jumping into the ocean or off the side of a cliff?

In front of them there was a massive looking mountain/cave type thing, with a broken down train sitting glumly on its tracks there was no sign hanging up to tell Griffin the name of the old ride.

"It's a Mine, the sign fell down when Marcus jumped some of our gear here," the girl muttered hopping over a bunch of useless wood on the ground.

"Magi," a voice called out before the same man from Craco popped up in front of them. Griffin stopped himself short when he realized that this was the first time that he had heard her name, so she was called Magi, probably a nickname for her real name.

"Shorty," Magi said his name sternly. It was an odd sot of name to give the man because he wasn't short at all, he was taller than Griffin and way taller than Magi, if anything Griffin had always lacked in the height category.

"We've got a group, two jumpers three paladins. They found our old hideout in Detroit," he explained taking wary glances at Griffin.

"Aww, screw them I liked that place," she growled jumping away from them for a second before she was back holding her white jacket. "Where are they now?" She questioned with a bit of excitement in her eyes.

"Trying to dig up files from our old computer in the cheerful church," he grumbled turning a glare at Griffin. Apparently Shorty didn't like it when people came to the old amusement park because he seemed to freakin hate Griffin.

"The hell? Who left that there?" She shouted angrily. "I'm going to beat someone," she murmured pulling the jacket over her head bitterly.

"It's a dud," a new voice said appearing right next to them. "There's nothing left in that computer, I left it there to slow them down," the guy said with a laugh. He didn't look much older than a teenager and was about the same height as Griffin. "Who's this dude?" He questioned motioning over towards Griffin. "He looks like an asswipe," the kid laughed.

With a growl Griffin jerked towards the kid angrily only to have him jump away and appear behind Magi with a laugh and a grin in his direction.

"Kill now, introductions later," Shorty said coldly before turning to look at Magi. "Marcus is already there," he added in order to get her to move faster.

"Let's go," she urged suddenly before jumping away from them, the other two followed in the blink of an eye. Griffin stood awkwardly alone for a second before shrugging and rushing through their jump scars, he might as well watch the show, maybe get a few punches in or whatever.

030

As soon as Shorty had mentioned Marcus Magi was off, jumping to one of her least favorite locations, Las Vegas, before jumping to their old hideout she had nicknamed the cheerful church. It was in an older part of Detroit that people rarely went to, perfect for a small group of jumpers looking for a place to call home. They'd decided to move when Sara, one of their previous jumpers, switched sides and was killed when the paladins decided she was too risky to keep around.

There was a reason why she was so protective of Marcus, one, because he was a crazy fool who thought he was pretty much invincible. Two, because he was already about fifty years old and shouldn't be fighting anymore, and lastly because he was the one who'd found Magi when she was all alone. They had been together ever since, he was like a father too Magi, though sometimes it felt like she was the one taking care of him.

The old church looked about the same, except for the small group of jumpers and paladins that had started to tear the place apart, it was already pretty nasty looking because it had been abandoned for however long. But now it looked even worse with them throwing everything all over the place. Magi watched them from the roof which had various amounts of holes in it.

"Where's Marcus?" Magi asked when Shorty and Jed appeared next to her. She was a little surprised when Griffin also popped up and glanced around the area before his eyes focused on the men holding briefcases in their hands tightly. She hadn't been wrong about him, if he joined their side he would be a killing machine, or something of the like, they all had their strong points and weaknesses.

"There," Jed pointed out a figure with a hood over his head entering the building. The kid frowned when he saw that Marcus was going to simply walk up to them, he'd always pegged the older man for a loony.

"What's he doing?" Shorty muttered icily.

"Excuse me gentlemen, and lady," Marcus said in a slurred voice.

"Get out of here you old bat," one of the jumpers muttered. The voice was clearly feminine and Magi had to commend the girl for her attitude towards random strangers, if she hadn't been on the paladins side they would've been great friends.

"I'm just trying to find my house, have you seen it?" He asked pretending to be wasted. "Maybe someone jumped it away," he added letting the slurred speech fall away.

In a seconds time one of the paladins pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it at Marcus before firing quickly, but the old bugger wasn't even there anymore. Within the next few seconds the two jumpers were right next to him, the girl sneered at Marcus coldly while the other man simply pulled out a knife and began to lift it up to his face.

Magi swallowed slowly, her eyes trained on the two jumpers holding Marcus in place before locking onto the paladin getting ready to finish the job. She was going to kill him first, he seemed to be the leader of them all anyway, then the girl, she would be the next one to eat metal.

"Why come here alone old man?" One of the paladins asked pulling taking out his weapon with a grin. The other two paladins kept theirs hidden and went back to work on the computer, it was just one jumper, nothing to worry about, he was as good as dead anyway.

With that said Magi jumped back to their hideout and grabbed her metal bat before jumping back to the church, she let herself fall for a few seconds before jumping off the walls to gain momentum. By now one of the jumpers had caught onto her quick movement and was beginning to back away from Marcus warily.

"But I'm not alone," Marcus laughed before Magi appeared next to the paladin and swung her bat at his knees. There was a sickening crack that echoed throughout the building before everyone jumped into action, the two jumpers vanished before popping up next to Magi and the paladin who was screaming in pain. But they weren't fast enough and she was already gone, the other girl snarled before jumping after her in a flurry of movement, whoever this girl was she wasn't better than her.

She'd been trained by paladins to fight jumpers and by jumpers to fight jumpers, she was ready to take down anything and anyone that came across her or brushed past her bad side and this girl had definitely hit her bad side. In a moments time there was music playing in the building every so often, though it would cut out every few seconds for some reason.

Magi grinned as Jed and Shorty joined in on the fun in no time, and Marcus was already beating down on one of the paladins that the jumpers had left behind. With her music blasting into her ears Magi almost sighed at a job well done, with four of them fighting against a small group of paladins and jumpers, there was no way they could lose.

"Bitch," someone screamed at her before Magi felt something push her against the wall. The other girl snarled down at her. "A little girl like you, I'm surprised you lasted this long," she spat out at her.

"What?" Magi shouted at the girl loudly. "I'm sorry I can't hear you over the music," she grinned at her brightly. The girl's face twisted into one of pure anger before she reached for Magi's speakers that lived inside her hood, Magi merely leaned back and away from her hand until she couldn't anymore.

"Why Magi would even consider a girl like you an ally is beyond me," she bit out with a smirk.

With a startled expression Magi frowned and let her eyes droop sadly, making the girl sneer at her wildly, she thought she'd gotten somewhere with her vile tongue but really Magi wanted to laugh.

"But I'm Magi," she whimpered before punching the girl in the stomach and disappearing. In the next few moments when the girl screamed in frustration Magi came back and kicked her legs out from beneath her.

The other girl jumped and did her best to hit Magi, but she just wasn't fast enough. Within a minute of trying to find Magi and hit her at least once the girl was already breathing hard and throwing her head in all kinds of directions in order to catch sight of her. She was a little scared now, she couldn't see her, or even hear her until it was already too late and she had a new cut or ringing pain on her body. Fearfully she jumped away from Magi only to get hit in the head with a baseball bat.

When it came to knowing where people were going to Jump Magi was one of the best, she'd seen the girl glance towards the building to the left of them with a half caved in roof a few times and knew that that was where she would jump eventually. Then she did and Magi was waiting for her, hitting her in the head forcefully before jumping her body back to the church when she groaned and held her head in pain.

A flash of movement caught Magi's eyes and she turned to see Griffin jump away from a paladin quickly, a sadistic looking smile on his face she almost wanted to laugh and pat him on the back. At least he finally looked happy after only looking grumpy in her presence. A charge of electric caught Magi off guard when she saw that Jed had gotten it in the leg and was doing his best to stay away from the paladin who had gotten him. Marcus and Shorty were chasing after the remaining jumper who was putting up quite a fight, though it was nothing that they couldn't handle.

If there was something Griffin lacked it was teamwork, as soon as the paladin had launched his weapon at Griffin he'd jumped away and let Jed take the hit for him just as he was about to finish off the paladin trying his best to fight on the ground. Magi moved quickly and hit the paladin with the force of a huge gust of wind before Griffin jumped in front of her and whisked the man away. Not long after his body fell through the roof of the building and landing with a dull thud on the ground.

"Die!" Someone shouted before the last jumper appeared right behind Magi. Griffin reacted by popping up and reaching to pull Magi back before Marcus, Shorty, and Jed all appeared and stabbed the man wherever they could. The man stopped short and tried one last time to jump away before Griffin jumped his body and threw him against a wall.

"That was close," Magi whistled turning off her music and looking at the four of them wide eyed. "Wait," she muttered with a grin.

In a blink she was gone and a creaking sort of noise could be heard from above them, Griffin looked between her and the ground to see that the last paladin was still trying his best to fight or do something. But he couldn't move, and Magi was aiming to crush him before he could do anything anyway.

Suddenly seeing a shadow above her Magi looked up to see a car falling towards her, she opened her mouth in baffled sort of face before jumping away to a far corner of the church. All that could be heard was a strangled yell and the crunch of the building coming down around them, the car going through the roof had been the last thing the church could handle. Magi popped up on the roof of the building next to it and was soon joined by Jed, Marcus, and Shorty who all watched solemnly as their old hideout fell to the ground.

Griffin popped up next to them with an odd sort of expression on his face.

"That was a fucking rush," he sighed looking at all of them with a grin.

"You can jump cars?" Jed asked reaching down to look at his injured leg. Griffin nodded gruffly, watching as Marcus and Shorty jumped away from them quickly, leaving their jump scars wide open for anyone to follow. "Awesome," he mused looking at the wreck of a building in front of them.

"Can't you?" He asked glancing back at the building.

"I can jump bikes and scooters, but otherwise no," Jed said glumly. "Better than Magi though," he said with a laugh looking at the girl who was scowling at him.

"Shut it Jed, you can't jump as fast as me," she grumbled at him.

"She can't jump anything but herself," he whispered to Griffin before jumping away from him as well.

"Sorry, messy businesses today, come back tomorrow and you can have your stuff back," she muttered with a frown evident on her face. "See you later Mr. Scrooge," she waved before she was gone.

Glancing back at the destroyed building Griffin was a little surprised when he saw someone standing next to all the rubble before it was gone. The frame still stood firm, but everything that had fallen and even all the bodies were gone, jumped away to another place, someone was a strong jumper. The figure popped up again to make sure he had gotten everything and stopped himself short when he felt someone watching him.

Just as the jumper turned to look at Griffin he jumped away. If he got involved with Magi and everything she was doing he would have to deal with jumpers and paladins coming after him all the time. That would be so irritating, though he had to admit, fighting other jumpers to the death was different than paladins. He had to commit himself to calculating where the jumper would end up and figure out what they were going to do in their fear.

There was no other fight like that.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? I got one review last chapter, thank you. * 0***

**I'm excited for this story, even though the fanbase isn't as big as most, it is still amazing. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
